gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bone County
Bone County is the desert region spanning the northern and northeastern portions of San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description This arid region is the largest continuous land mass in the entire state, and suffers from frequent sandstorms. The general sentiment is one of rugged isolationism, juxtaposed against the one bustling, sparkling oasis in this vast desert, Las Venturas. Bone County is home to large public works projects, such as Sherman Dam and The Big Ear; tourist traps like Regular Tom; large rock formations like El Castillo del Diablo; ghost towns such as Las Brujas; a quarry; and a top-secret government research facility, Area 69. It is possibly inspired by Nye and Lincoln counties in Nevada while many of the rock formations may be inspired by Utah, Arizona, New Mexico and California desert rock formations. The western region of the county includes most of the rock formations, while the northern, central, and eastern areas are mostly flat, with some notable hills and ridges in the far north and east. The area south of Fort Carson is the only part of Bone County that is not desert, the semi-arid landscape is similar to that of Tierra Robada. The radio station K Rose broadcasts from somewhere in this desert, as does the Area 53 radio show, featured on WCTR. On the radio show Gardening with Maurice, a woman from Bone County inquired as to why she can't grow flowers, to which Maurice replied, "Move out of the desert, you moron." Unnamed area There is a small area in Bone County that neighbors the outskirts of western Las Venturas. It has two highways: one connects to the Pilson Intersection and the other, into Julius Thruway North. There is also a portion of the Brown Streak Railroad that cuts right through it. Places of interest include the Big Spread Ranch strip club, Ammu-Nation, a hotdog stand, trailer park, car dealership and truck stop. Residents *Mary-Beth Maybell *The Truth *Carl Johnson *Barbara Schternvart *Marvin Trill Towns *Fort Carson *Las Brujas (Ghost Town) *Las Payasadas Locations *Ammu-Nation *El Castillo del Diablo *Hunter Quarry *Green Palms *Lil' Probe'Inn *No Fly Zone (Area 69) *Octane Springs *Regular Tom *The Big Ear *The Big Spread Ranch *Verdant Meadows Landmarks *Cock Rock Trivia *Bone County, along with Las Venturas and Tierra Robada, is unique for having a different color of the sky at night, most of the time purple. *Bone County is mainly based on the higher altitude Mojave Desert and remote areas in Nevada, Arizona, Utah, New Mexico, and parts of San Bernardino County, California. *The 'desn' name in game file may used by Bone County. *The ingame file name 'desn' may mean desert place in real life counterpart Nevada. *Bone County also exists in some form in the HD Universe since it is referenced in ''Grand Theft Auto IV''. Navigation de:Bone County es:Bone County fr:Bone County it:Bone County no:Bone County pl:Bone County pt:Bone County ru:Округ Боун Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Counties in San Andreas (GTA SA) Category:Unlocked Areas